


You Pulled a Panama

by dragonwrangler



Category: Sahara (2005), The Dirk Pitt Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Sandecker has a few words with Dirk and Al. A dialog only drabble and a half based on the movie version of "Sahara".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pulled a Panama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dirk Pitt is the property of Clive Cussler. No profit is being made from this fanfic.

"You pulled a Panama."

"Yes, Admiral."

"And what are you two going to do about that?"

"Uh, buy you a new boat?"

"That goes without saying. And?"

"Replace the cigars we used to blow up the Calliope?"

"You used my cigars to blow her up? Oh yes, that's going to be coming out of your paycheck too. And?"

"Ah. That I never mention Ironclads in Africa again?"

"Bingo. If it comes out this thing has a sister ship out there-- we aren't going to be the ones to find it."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Wow, he let us off pretty easy there."

"Well, you know the Admiral, he'll just get us when we least expect it."

"Yeah, you're right-- we're dead."

"Yep. Come on, let's see what else we've got here."

"Think we might find me another hat?"

"Well, we found an Ironclad in the middle of the Sahara. Anything's possible."

"Cool."


End file.
